missing you ( lewis x vivi)
by phantom409
Summary: takes place after ghost. lewis is back. and ready t find arthur,( his killer) and his lover ( vivi). now he is left on the quest. ready to do whatever it takes to get his vivi back.
1. Chapter 1

missing you ( lewis x vivi) chapter 1. getting ready for the hunt.  
lewis pov.  
I watched vivi ride away with arthur.  
" how could you do this to me arthur?"  
I screamed at the van.  
the mystery skull van dispred out of view.  
after a while of glaring at nothing but road. one of my deadbeats I named charlie. came over to me.  
" sir? are you ok?"  
charlie asked looking back at rose and ross.  
" I'm fine. and just call me lewis, charlie"  
I told charlie who nodded.  
" ok lewis. what should our next move be?"  
I turned towards the mansion. slowly fading cause of my heart breaking.  
" we can't do much charlie"  
I told him.  
" sadly the mansion is fading. and I may fade with it."  
rose shook her head.  
" you won't sir! that plant lady found your heart remember?"  
rose said watching ross shake his head.  
" that's correct. so I won't fade with the mansion"  
I looked away from my deadbeat friends. knowing more where in the mansion. but would be sadly going with it.  
what should I do now? hunt for my killer? hunt for vivi? the one who doesn't remember me?  
even if I wanted to hunt them down. I couldn't.  
my van was now arthur's. ( much to my dismay) and I didn't want my friends ( the deadbeats) to walk. I needed a car. but how to get one?  
while thinking. I found myself on the dirt road. and bright lights shining onto me.  
the vehicle turned out to be a truck. which went right through me.  
I smiled and began to change the truck to something more my liking.  
the driver had jumped out of the truck. and was now gaping at my truck.  
" hurry friends!"  
I called out to the deadbeats. who stopped what they were doing.  
" tonight we ride! not only that. we find my killer,and my dear vivv! for this quest will be long a long one!"  
the deadbeats laughed as the got into my truck.  
rose looked over to the driver. a sad worried look on her face.  
" what about him?"  
rose asked pointing to the driver. who just now ran away.  
" forget about him now rose!"  
ross said patting her on the back.  
" he's gone"  
rolling my eye's. I turned truck on. and began to drive.  
" sir"  
charlie said watching rose move to the passengers seat.  
" yes charlie?"  
I asked earning a grin from ross.  
" we should go get supplies for our quest"  
" yes. we shall do that first."  
I said turning on my turn signal when I seen the exit sign we needed.  
the deadbeats soon got into an argument over what food place to rob. why needed to rob a food place. was unclear to me.  
" lets do all three of our favorite food places!"  
rose surgested.  
" all four"  
ross corrected earning a scowl from rose.  
" you all do that. while I go into target and walmart. oh and dollar tree."  
I commanded them.  
" oh and get me a milkshake. chocolate"  
I added as rose was writing things down on a notepad.  
when I pulled into the target parking lot. rose handed me a list. as you can tell. rose is the smart one. writes a lot of lists. but is very caring,as you seen earlier with the truck driver.  
" list of things I need?"  
rose nodded.  
" I'll take charlie with me then. ross,rose go get the food."  
charlie was the fighter. even if charlie was shy. he could put up a fight. charlie was also very loyal.  
" change into your human form. "  
charlie told me.  
" can't. lets just get what we need."  
I told charlie.  
walking into the store. a lot of people were staring at charlie and I.  
of course I didn't care. charlie on the other hand. did care.  
being watched. getting strange looks wherever we turned.  
after a while we got the things we needed at target. charlie was glade about that. not so happy about going to walmart.  
where the stares were more than the last stores.  
" l-lewis?"  
charlie said.  
" yes?"  
I asked still looking at the hammers. seeing if there was a purple one. so far there wasn't any.  
" are we almost done?"  
charlie asked.  
I heard a giggle from my left. making me creeped out.  
" yeah. come now. let us not pay for the stuff we have!"  
charlie laughed grabbing the basket.  
with that we left the store. happy to be out of there.  
back to the truck. we still had people staring at us. but I keeped charlie's mind off them.  
" were back"  
rose yelled carrying two backs in her hands. ross had all the rest of bags.  
" great! you two put the bags in the trunk! then we shall begin our quest for real!"  
the deadbeats cheered doing the task I told them to do.  
once that was done. we rode off. ready to find my killer. and lover.

_**I don't own the mystery skulls! **_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2. traveling.  
arthur's pov.  
" what the hell was that ghost?!"  
I yelled once we were away from the mansion.  
" are you talking about the ghost arthur?"  
vivv asked looking up from her book.  
" the ghost seems angry at you tho arthur."  
vivi added looking in her bag.  
" yeah. what did you do to piss of the dead now arthur?"  
mystery teased.  
" very funny"  
I grumbled looking at the road.  
" you have to emight tho."  
vivi piped up pulling out mystery's bone.  
" that ghost was hot!"  
" you would want to date a ghost vivi?"  
mystery teased. causing vivi to blush.  
" m-maybe!"  
vivi mumbled tossing the bone over her shoulder. making mystery chase after it.  
" I'm not going to date the same ghost that tried to kill you arthur"  
vivi added. watching mystery gnawing on his bone.  
" thanks vivi"  
i said turning on my turn signal.  
" those aren't your type huh?"  
mystery said. starting up his teasing.  
vivi rolled her eyes.  
" I don't love those who hurt my friends mystery"  
I smiled as I honked my horn at a honda,who wasn't doing the posted speed limit.  
that's when I thought flashed in my mind.  
what if that ghost was lewis?  
" I'm ready to relax!"  
vivi laying down.  
" we still need to find lewis,and go to the repair shop."  
I reminded vivi. who in return groaned.  
" so were still going to be driving?!"  
mystery lifted his head up from his bone.  
" yes. and try to find lewis"  
" but you've already found him arthur"  
a voice said.  
I looked left and right. trying to find who was speaking. nobody.  
I knew it wasn't vivi or mystery. their voice's didn't sound as deep as the voice who spoke to me.  
"something wrong arthur?"  
vivi asked giving me a lite poke on my normal arm.  
" i'm fine. man we really sped out of the town"  
I said changing the subject.  
" to get away from lewis"  
the voice teased.  
where is this voice coming from?!  
" yeah"  
vivi said sadly.  
" you really wanted to study that ghost huh?"  
mystery teased.  
vivi shook her head.  
" yes. but that ghost seemed angry at arthur"  
great. we're back on that.  
" yeah. why thought?"  
mystery said eyeing me.  
" lying dog!"  
the voice spat.  
" he knows who that ghost is! it's lewis! the one you killed!"  
the voice hissed.  
" mystery,are you hiding something from the group?"  
I asked eraning a groan from the voice.  
" no. why would you ever think that arthur?"  
mystery asked a fake look of hurt in his eyes.  
" as I said earlier. lying dog!"  
the voice said again.  
" look a hotel!"  
vivi yelled pointing at the hampton in.  
" can we stay there?"  
vivi added.  
" sure. but it's coming out of your own money!"  
I said pulling into the hotel.

_**le time skip to everyone but arthur sleeping.  
**_  
" not able to sleep kingsman?"  
the voice teased me.  
" look. voice? I have no idea who you are. or why you're talking to me."  
I started with a sigh.  
" so. who are you? and why are you talking to me?"  
the voice laughed.  
" let's go out to your van first. I don't want your friends waking up,and brothring us."  
the voice surgested.  
should I really do this? hell,I didn't even know the voice! and it was bossing me around,like it knew me!  
well. I need answers.  
I pushed off my blanket and looked for my shoes.  
once I found them. I opened the hotel door. and walked down to the lobby. gave a small wave to the nice lady at the desk. then went out to my van.  
" alright voice"  
I snapped slamming my van door shut.  
" start talking!"  
this caused the voice to laugh.  
" first. stop calling me 'voice'. instead call me. evil kingsman"  
" how about evil? or mr. k?"  
" fine. mr. k then"  
mr. k said with a huff.  
" keep talking mr. k."  
I snapped wanting to know more.  
" as for why I'm here. sadly I can't really explain that."  
mr. k said with a sigh.  
" and why not?"  
I snapped looking out my window.  
seeing a cat chase a piece of paper. man I hate cats.  
" you know that ghost you found at the mansion? well you see. that ghost is a old friend of yours. let me gueuse? want me to say more? very well. I can't tell you why you can hear me. no you wont be able to see me. nor will your buddy's. good news is I can control your body when you feel angry,sad,stressed."  
this pissed me off.  
" your going to take over my body when im not happy?"  
mr. k laughed.  
" yep! tho,we could make a deal kingsman" ( _**those who know where I got that line from. is golden.)  
**_I groaned not wanting this at all! and what is this deal he wants to make?  
" no! no deals! I just want to know why you're bugging me!"  
I snapped angrily at mr. k.  
" you think this is fun for me to?"  
mr. k snapped.  
" it's not! I'm stuck in your head till some emiton,mostly anger,lets me out!"  
" so wait? when I get really angry? you will be free?"  
" to take over your body. yes"  
I groaned looking out the window. seeing the lady from the desk talking on her phone.  
" oh,looks like your friends are packing up"  
" how do you know that?"  
mr. k laughed.  
" I see that dog mystery at the front desk. and vivi is stealing food from the breakfast."  
mr. k explained.  
I sighed. knowing to get in the drivers seat.  
" all ready to go arthur?"  
Vivi asked hoping in the back seat.  
" yep. lets hit the road!"  
with that we were off. unaware of the ghost truck that was not to far from us. 


End file.
